Watching and Waiting
by HaloHunter89
Summary: People watching is what her grandmother called it. Daryl Dixon is who she always found herself watching. [PWP]


**Written for the NineLives smut challenge. Enjoy.**

She didn't focus on the sad eyes of the group that were around her. She didn't look at them because their pity was an insult. She didn't need nor want pity. She just wanted her life back. She needed to take it back before it was too late. Knowing what to do and finding that in herself to do it were two different things.

She wasn't scared of Daryl Dixon. Far from it. She found him almost like a wild animal that had been trapped in life. He wasn't meant for these people or even his brother. The weight of them were a burden on him because he could make it on his own. Though the more she watched him she knew that wasn't him. He didn't want to be alone. Ed didn't let her do a lot of things and she learned to quickly interpret people. People watching is what her grandmother called it. Daryl Dixon is who she always found herself watching.

His walk was unmistakable. It ate the ground like it was meant for him and him only. All cockiness and smug nature wrapped up in a shy man. A man that had soulful blue eyes if you could get him to raise them to you. He was standing there right now those very eyes locked onto her an eyebrow arched perfectly. Not in pity- she doubted she would ever get pity from this man but in something else. In challenge, he understood what she was doing as he held that pick axe out to her. He understood and she wanted to know how a man as strong as him had ever found himself in a situation that he could ever understand her. She didn't doubt him though because his eyes told her the truth.

He stood witness as she destroyed her past to step into the future. His eyes were lighting up and she was on fire. This was her moment and he was waiting on the other side a lopsided smile only meant for her a gift that she would accept and crave.

Mindless task is what they kept giving her. A distraction is what it was but she didn't need one. Not with the weight of his presence so close. Not with the weight of those swings as he worked to make sure the camp was safe. Not with the man that she'd took an interest in since the moment she seen him on that highway. She almost wish she hadn't intervened that day when Ed snapped at Daryl. Maybe things would have been different then but truthfully thats where it started. That's where she found the root of it all. The root of her attraction to him.

Ed was a big man and a lot of people feared him. Men and women a like. Once he started throwing his weight around people were quick to back down and once his voice was raised they never talked back. She seen it work a dozen times and then a dozen more. So when he snapped at Dixons that day she fully expected the quieter of the two rowdy brothers to back away quickly. Didn't work that way and a strong arm around his chest and Carol's hand on him had him pausing. His blue eyes flashed down to her as his brother manhandled him backwards. She had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't Merle moving him that had him relenting.

Ed took that as an invitation and pushed him. The man she now knew as Merle released his brother with a sharp slap to his back and a loud whoop. Ed's bravado was draining and Daryl was gaining momentum. He was barking at Ed but it wasn't until Ed shoved her that Daryl really lost it. He'd swung at Ed without a thought and he'd fallen back into the Cherokee roughly. Merle had helped her up and she'd intervened not for Ed's sake, never his, but for her own and what he'd do to her later.

After that night she could always find his eyes. Find him and her blood heat almost unbearable. Like now it was licking up her spine and she knew what she wanted but she wasn't that woman. For heaven sakes Ed wasn't even cold yet but here she was an ache that only Daryl could fix. An ache that started the moment she seen him. She wasn't sure what it was about him because the moment she seen him she just knew that this man was put in her path for a reason. She didn't question it but she didn't ignore it either.

"Carol..." Lori prodded.

Looking over she stood and arched her back watching the sun dip lower in the sky. The silhouette of a man was disappearing into the blaze and she knew it was him.

"Yeah?"

Lori cleared her throat and looked towards Daryl. "Everyone else has eaten and well cleaned up except Daryl...do you care to take this to him?" Lori misinterpreted her look and went on quickly, "He is nicer to you then...well me. He's never really even spoke to me other than a grunt and I think Merle called me a floozy once. You get full words."

Carol nodded taking the things handed to her. Raising a brow seeing a clean shirt and other things that would require going into his tent to get she looked at Lori. Lori coughed and smiled at her.

"It wasn't me...it was in the wash and well he's soaked in sweat and blood. I figured it'd make him at least feel a little better."

Carol just took the things and smiled. She wanted to ring Lori's neck to make her see that clean clothes wasn't going to fix his brother being left like an animal. Shaking her head she watched Lori lead Sophia away and she went after Daryl. He wasn't hard to find and she found him just inside the woods leaned back against a tree watching the sunset. His eyes lifted to hers and then eyed her hands. Carol raised her own brow at him when he just huffed at her.

Setting everything to the side she took a seat next to him leaning back on the large oak. He shifted just enough that her back was against the tree. She was almost pressed against his side but didn't mind. He was a like a furnace as heat came off him in waves radiating into her bones warming her up. She nodded watching the way he was picking at his jeans and ignoring everything.

"You should get back Carol." His voice was hoarse. "That girl of yours will be looking for you soon."

Carol nodded and continued to watch him. "I'm fine right where I am."

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. Lifting the plate she handed it over and just set it in his lap not waiting on him to take it. He grunted and looked at her his eyes a little wide.

"Eat." Carol motioned to the plate.

He slowly started eating and she smiled at him. He was using his knife mostly and fingers not bothering with the utensils Lori sent. It was distracting on a whole level especially as he licked the grease and juices from the meat from the knife his eyes on her. He arched a brow again and his eyes swept down her body before coming back to her mouth. His eyes went to hers briefly before he looked away shaking his head. She knew that look because she seen him question himself a dozen times before. Self loathing didn't suit him.

Carol handed him his clothes next and he arched a brow at her again. "I'm good."

"No you're filthy."

"And you're pushy."

Carol smiled at him and shrugged, "Someone has to get you out of those clothes."

He stared at her for a minute and she felt her face heat up. "Also very forward."

Carol licked her lips seeing his own face turning red in the fading light. They were mostly in shadows now and if someone happened by them they would have to know they were setting there to even see them. Daryl shifted and his arm brushed against her causing that fire to lick up her spine again. Before she could react he was standing fluidly clothes in his hand and moving deeper into the woods. Whatever just happened she couldn't leave it awkward between them and she knew that.

Moving fast she abandoned everything else and followed what she assumed was his trail. It was silent and Carol swallowed. It was darker in here then it had been on the edge of the woods.

"You following me, Carol?" He questioned from just behind her.

Turning to quick she stumbled and eyed him. He was standing about five foot from her and his head was tilted. Carol felt like she'd been hunted and swallowed thickly.

"If I was following you wouldn't you need to be in front of me?" Carol quipped.

He hummed and walked closer to her and she realized his belt was undone. He'd been changing when she came up on him. The thought made her entire body come alive and sing in that moment like it was reaching out for him. She couldn't see his eyes well with the light gone and he was all shadows all around her but she never felt more alive. Never felt more wanted because she knew he wanted her.

"Daryl." Carol panted his name watching his movements.

He was sliding the belt through loops and stalled watching her. He held his hands steady like he was waiting for her to say something. Like he was just waiting in general. They'd been in this dance before but this time she wasn't going to let it slip away from her. Stepping forward she caught his wrist and pulled him to her. He met her his hand coming to the back of her neck and pulling her in. Carol felt her knees weaken and he took her weight easy balancing her almost perfectly.

The kiss wasn't rough or gentle but the perfect mixture of them both. It was electric and her hands slid into his hair tightening her grip and causing him to groan. He broke away from her his chest heaving against her own and steadied her his hands on her hips.

"We gotta stop." His voice was hoarse like the words were punched out of him.

Carol shook her head. That wasn't what she wanted all at and she wasn't letting him do this. Pulling him roughly they both stumbled backwards with his weight falling into her. He didn't expect her to jerk him like that and they were falling quick to the ground. Carol landed easily but his weight was coming fast behind hers and he braced himself landing over her. It was jarring and his eyes were wide even in the dark.

"Are you okay?" His voice was shocked.

Carol tested a few movements and when nothing hurt she grabbed him again and pulled him the rest of the way onto her. He grunted but her mouth quickly silenced his own and she arched her hips up into him and she gasped feeling him right there hard and heavy against her. Daryl shifted his weight away from her but Carol growled against his mouth pulling him into her and the cradle of her thighs. She'd never wanted someone as much as she wanted this man.

And like a fire was lit under him he was frantic her clothes falling away quickly. His mouth was chasing his hands as they mapped her body. She felt like she couldn't get enough air and she knew he was wearing to much clothes for this. Focusing on that one thought as his mouth closed hot and all consuming around her nipple she started working on his jeans. Her breath was embarrassingly loud and he growled when his jeans fell open for her.

"Daryl..." Carol pleaded as her hand pushed into his jeans. Her hand closed around him and he hissed out a breath his hips bucking into her. "I want you."

He raised up just enough to see her face and Carol didn't look away. She wouldn't. Any sign she wasn't sure and she knew this would be ripped away from her. He licked his lips and she tightened her grip sliding her hand down his length. His nostrils flared and he gave her a sharp nod before he was kneeling in front of her.

Carol worked quick getting her jeans off not paying attention to where anything was going. Her eyes were on him and him alone as more of his clothes were falling away. He was perfect in every way. She felt like her body was humming and an electric current was charging her blood- if he didn't touch her soon she might die.

His hand wrapped around her ankle and as he pushed her legs wide and his other hand wrapped around her hips. Carol gasped the feeling of his rough hands on her skin the best thing she'd ever felt. He shifted and set back dragging her hips up into his lap. Carol watched him her body angled upwards and him supporting her weight. Releasing her ankle she planted her feet and he arched a brow at her as she rocked her hips.

She got a growl when she slid against his length and she felt tears wetting her eyelashes the longer it took. She needed him. Carol watched biting her lip to harshly she could taste the iron of her own blood but didn't care. She couldn't care while he slid between her lips so easily and Daryl was groaning. He was obscene in every way. She was suddenly glad they were out here because just the thought that any back at camp could here such a sound come from his mouth- and the sound being meant for her was too much.

"Now." Carol panted.

Hand still on her hip he pulled her into him as he thrust and Carol's eyes slammed shut. He was breathing hard and she knew he was holding back giving her a chance to adjust but she didn't want that. She wanted him. All of him. Keeping her feet planted she rolled her hips and brought her hands up feeling his eyes on her. When her hands met her breast he bucked his hips and Carol smiled. His next thrust was just as sharp and rocked her entire body and she rolled her hips meeting him.

His hand on her hip disappeared but suddenly her leg was over his shoulder and he was looming right over her. His hand was braced next to her head as he gained momentum and pistoned into her. Each roll of her hips and slide of their bodies making her over sensitized skin sing. The brush of his slight chest hair against her breast teasing her as his other hand started working her clit to bring her nearer the edge.

Crying at the contact not use to a man that even cared Carol sobbed almost. The pleasure blinding. Daryl smiled into her neck shushing her his lips brushing her skin and his teeth scraping.

"Gotta be quiet Carol." He growled into her ear.

"Can't." She panted biting down on his shoulder in an attempt to be quiet.

He groaned slamming into her harder and sending her flying off that edge that she'd been dangling on since meeting his eyes for the first time.

"Oh fuck." He groaned.

Carol found his hand locking hers with his nails digging into his skin and hearing a hiss from him. By the time she felt like she was even able to breathe again his body was slack over her. Each aftershock from her body washing from her to him like a tidal wave. He was breathing heavily his head pillowed on her breast.

Carol smiled carding her fingers into his hair and getting a small noise from him. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to untangle herself from him. She didn't care if her leg was cramping up from being over his shoulder or that he was still buried in her. She didn't care that she was likely covered in dirty and leaves. None of it mattered because he was there with her.

"You can't leave, Daryl." He sucked in a breath and she went on before he could talk. "I don't want to lose you."

He pushed himself up on his elbows looking down at her and studying her, "He's my brother."

Carol smiled at him, "I don't think there is much in this world that will keep Merle Dixon from you." Carol brought her hand up and smiled when he allowed her to push his bangs back, "I think we both know you'll find each other but even you have to know that Atlanta is a bad idea."

He leaned into her touch studying her and gave her a nod. "If I find him..."

"We'll deal with as it comes." Carol assured.

He pulled away and leg down slowly his hands sliding down her thigh. Carol watched him and smiled as his touch didn't make her want to puke. That's all she ever knew with Ed was the need to puke from even a look but Daryl was something else altogether. She knew it'd just get better with time.


End file.
